


Goodbye

by shsl_saltine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/M, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this doesn't really have a plot or anything its just angst for the senseless, purposelessness of itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

His hand is cold, hers feverish. He's smiling blindly, dripping in some sort of sickening happiness. She's sobbing now, her tears falling onto his tattered costume. The water beaded against the fake leather. How funny, it was waterproof but it not much more.

 

Her transformation dropped just moments ago, but she can't move from his side. Her sobs wrack through her body, shaking her to her core, but she can't bring herself to move.

 

And he's reaching up, and cupping her cheek. She wants to scream at him to save his strength, and wait until he was better. They could share all these small touches while he was recovering.

 

But he wouldn't be recovering. This was his last chance to caress the cheek of the love of his life. And his smile grows. Of course Marinette had been Ladybug, and now the two could be reconciled into one beautiful image. If he could breathe, he'd tell her of his undying love for both her and her persona. He wants to promise her that they'll meet again, he's sure, and then they can live a happy life. But he can't catch his breath. He's sputtering, the blood keeping him from even breathing.

 

She can't believe she was so careless. She'd looked away for a moment. A mere moment. That blow had been aimed at her.  _ Her. _ She should've taken it. She would've gladly fallen in place of her partner, her best friend,  _ her chaton.  _ But he jumped in front of her. Sacrificed himself so she could live on with the guilt of knowing that if  _ she’d only paid attention. _

  
His transformation falls with his final breath. The breath that promises his heart to her, all of her, always. And now she can't breathe. The body, the dead body of Adrien Agreste, is in her arms. The ambulance didn't come soon enough. She knew they wouldn't. He'd known they wouldn't. 


End file.
